


Too Hot

by Lil_Jei



Category: White Collar
Genre: Other, un'betad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He enjoyed early mornings the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

Title: Too Hot

Author: Lil Jei

Fandom: White Collar

Pairing: Neal Caffrey/Himself

Prompt: If you can't beat the NY heat...hot summer sex as means to overcome/ignore the heat

Kink/Warning: Masturbation

Rating: PG-13

Word Ct: 600+

A/N: Not exactly word for word by the prompt but it’s what “popped” into my head when I read it. Un-Beta'd.  


Summary: He enjoyed early mornings the best.   
  


 

Neal could be accused of self indulgence every day of his life, especially if it allowed him to enjoy himself. Work with Peter was an exercise in self restraint. Too often Neal had to fight the insane urge within him to lift something and then run away. It caused him to stress, stress too much if anyone asked him. 

His life was about as perfect as a ward of the FBI could hope for. He only hoped to be free one day and one day soon. Preferably, before he was too old to enjoy it. The feds had never been to clear on that part of his sentence. He was just supposed to suffer through the next few years probably. 

Just thinking about it made him anxious and stressed, something he’d been hoping to avoid this morning. He’d woken up with no worries, no work, and no Sara or Mozzie around. He’d been around people too much lately, not enough time to indulge his favorite pastime. He could still remember how hot it had been the first time as a teenage boy discovering playboy and centerfolds. Of course he’d advanced from there and now didn’t need anything in his way when he got into this mood. 

He just could feel the hedonistic feline coming out from within, *awww he loved the stretch,* and he could feel his body tightening and loosening in anticipation. Frankly he was glad Sara was gone before now, he rarely got off like this. He was always in a hurry, always rushing about life including sex. But in the here and now he was getting hot all by himself. And what better way to pass a lazy too hot NY morning that he had off for once. 

Running his hands down his chest he stretched some more before reaching for his cock. God even as old as he was he still had it, gripping himself he twisted up on it a little. *Mmmm, even more where that came from,* he thinks as he pushes down and pulls up, *God he was feeling it now* more pressure, more rubbing and he was finally harder than he’d been upon waking. 

This was what it was all about. God the friction felt awesome this early. And the sweat on his body combined with the slickness and frigid air in the apartment was amazing. It would’ve been even better on the roof, but he wasn’t giving no fed a peep show *at least for free* he has to think with a smirk. He even knew how he looked since he had put up his temporary mirrors, made for just this. Not even last night with the candles, wax, and his favorite dildo beat out this early morning grope. 

He was finally getting into it, the shift of the rays made him look heavenly. Peter would stroke out, thank god the door locks he has to think with a sigh. Ignoring more of that thinking for now he keeps pulling on his dick, harder and faster then slow, slow slow…god oh god it was getting good. And this is why he didn’t need pictures or Sara,he had himself for inspiration. And if he got bored all he had to do was look up and think about the next fuck he was gonna pick up or the next artifact he’d steal on the sly. 

That was what got him hot, god this desperate heat that was all over him, getting more and more harder to handle, he was almost there, almost……..oh god, ahhh. He never screamed afterwards he has to think as he calms down a little more. Peter would be shocked over just how quiet Neal could be. He turns over and pulling the sheets back up he figured he could get a few more hours of sleep before his hunger took control over again. 

 

 


End file.
